Confrontation and Control
by Eliana Panthera
Summary: Alice's lips found Claire's ear, "I don't think you understand what I could do to you." -Alice/Claire-


**Title:** Confrontation and Control

**Fandom: **Resident Evil (movie-verse)

**Pairing: **Alice Abernathy/Claire Redfield

**Rating: **R

**Summary: **Alice's lips found Claire's ear, "I don't think you understand what I could do to you."

**Warnings: **This could be considered slightly dub-con until the end, because Claire's head is a confusing place.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Resident Evil, or Ali or Milla (though I wish I did).

**Notes: **I'm on a serious Resident Evil kick, I guess. This one takes place during Extinction, and is a little bit darker in my opinion. I don't think Claire and Alice's relationship would ever be all sunshiny and sweet, especially in the beginning.

XXX

"Why are you avoiding me?"

Claire leaned against the door to the motel room, her arms crossed, a futile attempt to block the exit so Alice couldn't leave. There were windows on two of the walls, and Claire knew Alice could push her out of the way without even touching her if she wanted to. She pushed her shoulders up and back and lifted her chin anyway, trying to look strong as she peered at Alice from beneath her hair.

Alice, who had drawn her gun at the sound of Claire's voice, allowed her arm to go slack at her side. The weapon was still held tense in her fingers, however, ready to be thrown up into action just in case. Alice snorted, flipping her dirty hair from her tan face, "What makes you think I'm avoiding you in particular?"

"Don't pull that innocence bullshit with me, Alice. I see you talk to the others. I'm the only one you've been avoiding," Claire said sharply, taking a step towards the older woman. Her combat boots thumped on the old carpet, and the sound gave her motion more confidence. Claire frowned, her face displaying her annoyance.

Really, she wasn't annoyed. Worried, confused. Those were more accurate. She knew Alice was powerful weapon, someone she wanted on her side. The idea of Alice pushing her away was frightening (a fact that was, in itself, frustrating-she had handled things fine before Alice came along, but now that she was here, how come she had lost her goddamn independence?).

What made things even more complicated were her feelings for Alice. Three days before, they had been discussing which direction to take the caravan in next, in order to reach Las Vegas. They had disagreed, and their argument consisted of Claire hissing out words angrily, growing more annoyed every time Alice spoke with the same calm, confident tone. Claire was in the middle of a sentence when Alice had grabbed her roughly by the back of the neck and pulled her into a kiss.

It had been a clash of teeth, lips pushing and pulling, bruising and swelling. Claire had never kissed a woman before, but she was too startled to resist. And, admittedly, it felt good. Her head had spun, her chest aching and white lights sparking like half-remembered 4th of July fireworks behind her eyelids.

A moment later, they had parted, panting. Alice's eyes were wide and wild, her lips parted and swollen. Claire breathed out raggedly, ribcage shuddering, "Well..."

"We go South first," Alice replied, stating her earlier plan-the one Claire had disagreed with. The red-head tried to respond, but her eyes met Alice's crystal blue ones and she no longer wanted to. Weakly, she nodded her defeat. Alice had smirked then, leaning down and pressing another, far more tender kiss to Claire's lips before she stood and left the truck.

Since then, Alice had spoken to her little, only to discuss routes and plans relating to their journey. Until that encounter, Alice had been her confidant. Claire had, against all instinct, trusted her almost immediately, and the other woman was always willing to listen to Claire's frustrations when being the leader pushed a mountain of stress on to her collapsing shoulders.

Now that was gone.

Claire was snapped out of her mental recap when Alice sighed and flopped down onto an old, probably disgusting bed. She patted the comforter next to her, and Claire reluctantly sat down. Alice's snide expression had softened and she spoke quietly, distantly, "I'm assuming you're confused."

"Confused?" Claire snapped, her voice rising far higher than she would have liked. With a hard swallow, she forced it back to her normal pitch, though it was notably more angry than usual, "You fucking _kissed _me, Alice. Please, enlighten me on how that shouldn't confuse me."

Alice bit her lower lip, teeth tugging at it as she stared at a point past Claire's left shoulder, "I don't know. It...it confused me too."

"That's really all you have. You're always so reasonable and logical and have 50 back up plans and that's really all you have for me. You _don't know_," Claire hadn't intended to become this vicious when she started the conversation. But she had always been sort of short tempered and standoffish, and Alice's responses were triggering those personality traits. Anger pulsed hot and slick behind her sternum, "Oh my god. Do you have feelings for me?"

Alice raked her fingers roughly through her own hair and shook her head around as though she had just walked through a cobweb and was trying to rid herself of it. She looked at Claire's face suddenly, her eyes wide and almost...fearful as she breathed out, "I think I do."

Claire felt acid boil in her stomach then. It rose to burn her throat and erode the rockiness of her teeth. It stung her lips as she choked out, "W-what?" She had asked the question, but the answer still surprised her. She had almost believed Alice to have no emotion. The thought made her feel almost guilty, but there were too many other feelings tearing up her head for her to focus on that one, "Then why did you start avoiding me?"

"Claire," Alice said weakly, and her hand reached out to grip the red-head's knee. Instinctively, Claire grabbed her wrist, meaning to shove it away. Before she could even fully close her grasp, Alice had her pinned on her back on the bed. Claire blinked up at her, startled. The other woman stared down at her, "I avoided you because it was a mistake on my part. I'm dangerous."

Claire scowled then, "Dangerous? Okay, so you're fast and you can do some freaky mind control shit, but I'm not scared." She reached up to shove Alice off of her, and in an instant the woman had both of her wrists pressed into the mattress, holding them with one hand. Claire glared up at her incredulously. But she could feel how easily Alice was holding her down. If Claire tried to escape, she would have no chance.

Alice bared her teeth, pulling her lips back. Her eyes were wild, and with her messy hair falling around her face, she seemed almost animalistic, "You should be. You should be very, very scared, Claire."

"You think you're just hot stuff, huh?" Claire shot back. Alice frowned, dropping her weight down more on to Claire's body. Her head dipped, and Claire shuddered involuntarily as she felt hot lips on her neck. A squeak caught behind her lips as Alice dragged her tongue all the way from the base of Claire's throat up to her jaw.

Alice's lips then found Claire's ear, "I don't think you understand what I could do to you." The words were a growl, and for an instant they sounded like a threat. Then Alice dropped her head further, open mouth pressing hotly against Claire's cheek, and that impression faded.

So Claire took the statement as a challenge. She knew she could not break Alice's grip around her wrists. The other woman was much, much stronger. However, Claire had the element of surprise. She shrimped her body around and swung her legs up, wrapping them around Alice's waist and using them to pin the other woman to her body. Her voice was sharp and maybe a little cocky as she responded, "_I'm not afraid of you_."

Alice looked surprised for a moment, and the expression was so comical that Claire almost laughed. Then Alice rolled her weight backwards, releasing Claire's wrists to push apart her thighs. Claire tried to hold her grip, but it was no use. A moment later, Alice was sitting on the top of her thighs, the crotch of her shorts pressed into a noticeably uncomfortable place between Claire's legs. The red-head swallowed, and Alice breathed out, "I'm not human, Claire. Not completely. I could hurt you. I could kill you."

"But you haven't. You could have hurt me as soon as I closed that door, but you didn't. You act so tough but I think you're soft, Alice," Claire snapped. She wasn't sure why she was so determined to spite the woman. Maybe for revenge, for all of the unnecessary confusion and frustration she had caused. Maybe for pride. Claire did have a lot of that. Whatever it was, she couldn't stop it, "I don't believe you. I don't believe I should be afraid of you. And maybe you have feelings for me but you have no control over me."

Alice raised her eyebrows and said, "When did control become a part of this?"

"When you kissed me, you got your way out of it. And right now. You're holding me down like this and trying to scare me, because you want to have control of me. I'm not giving it to you," Claire said back, and Alice pursed her lips. This time, Claire could not suppress the surprised noise that escaped her when Alice ground her hips downward against Claire's center. Something hysterical and horrified in the back of her head reminded her that the rest of the caravan would soon grow worried about them. The rest of her body was too focused on Alice now to care.

Alice lowered her head again, this time pausing when her lips were inches above Claire's, "I wasn't trying to control you. But see, that's another reason you should be afraid of me. I could control you. And I wouldn't even have to use my mutations." Her hips rolled again, and once more after that. Claire tried to keep a steady expression.

"You're arrogant," She snarled, and Alice laughed, literally in her face. Claire felt fury rising in her muscles, wanting desperately to reach up and slap this woman or _something_.

Alice rested her forehead against Claire's cheek, breathing hot words against her face, "It does not help that you're enjoying it." She ground her hips again, slower and harder, and Claire felt something coiling in her abdomen. Her eyes fluttered closed, and she was glad Alice could not see her face from the angle she was at.

Claire's body was responding to the sensation all around her, and it irritated her. She had spent the last few days denying herself these feelings, these maudlin longings. Her feelings for Alice were just a confusing mixture of platonic trust and frustration, nothing more. It was her body betraying her, primal urges overtaking what her mind knew, "What makes you think that?"

"I can sense it," Alice whispered, "You want me. You want me to kiss you again. You want me to fuck you until you can't move. I can feel it. I can smell it." She lifted her head just slightly, her teeth bared again, panting slightly. She really was like an animal. Her honest, raw words made Claire tremble and she mentally beat herself for allowing the shudder to pass through her body. She knew Alice felt it.

Claire expected her voice to be strong. Instead, Alice managed to press into her center just as she spoke, and her pitch rose an embarrassing amount, "I don't want you. I don't have feelings for you."

Alice reached down, cupping Claire's chin in her hand with startling tenderness. Her words were so quiet Claire barely heard them, even this close to the woman, "We both know that's a lie." Suddenly, lips covered hers. Claire felt everything in her mind short circuit as Alice's tongue pressed past her startled lips. She kissed her softly and roughly all at once. She tasted like long-ago cigarettes and coffee. Her lips were warm and dry and chapped, but they were still soft. Claire couldn't focus on anything else.

When Alice pulled away a moment later, Claire's chest heaved, her eyes wide. She was shaking and shaken, unsure of what to think. Her mind could muster up no snarky retort, and all she could think was that Alice was right-she didn't need genetic mutations to control her. Alice sat back, and the motion rolled her weight against Claire's heat once more. Her confused body didn't even bother to suppress a quiet moan at the pleasure that arced through her. God, was she really that close already? After some kissing and a little bit of grinding? Claire had never felt more vulnerable and needy.

"Do you see what I mean?" Alice broke the silence, her eyes searching Claire's face with an impossible calmness. She licked her kiss-swollen lips, "Do you understand? I could hurt you, Claire. I could hurt you so easily."

"But you won't," Claire responded, startling herself. She had not meant for her thoughts to escape out of her mouth. Pressing her lips together, Claire allowed herself to continue, "I know you could hurt me. But I'm not scared of you because you care about me and you won't. Not as long as you're the one in control of your own actions."

Alice reached out, and ran her fingers through Claire's hair for a moment, the motion almost absent-minded. She caressed her face-her cheeks and her nose and her lips. Her eyes roved over Claire's face, full of something, some sort of repressed emotion the younger woman could not decipher. Quietly, Alice breathed, "Let's hope so."

A few more kisses were placed on her neck, open-mouthed and sloppy, and Claire could find nothing in herself that wanted to protest anymore. Against the pulse beating like a butterfly in Claire's throat, Alice murmured, "I hope you are never afraid of me." It seemed unfinished, the _even though you should be_ hanging just behind Alice's lips. Besides that, there was something else in the words. Something that seemed strangely like a promise to continue this _thing_ later on.

Alice rolled gracefully off of Claire's body, her feet clumping softly on the floor as she stood. She shook out her hair and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Pulling her pistol from her belt once more, she threw a glance over to Claire and said, "I'll tell them that we did not find any supplies, and you will be ready to keep going in five minutes."

Before Claire could respond, Alice walked out of the room. It wasn't until the door closed behind her that Claire allowed herself to relax.

Five minutes was just enough time for her to compose herself again.

**Reviews make my world go round, seriously.**


End file.
